


The Sugar Plum Princess and the Reindeer Wrangler

by 80slovers



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, FF, Fluff, Gay, Holidays, Neighbors, Oneshot, Shoni - Freeform, The Wilds, and toni is a little more sweet, christmas spirit?, gay girls, holiday fluff, in a world where shelbys parents arent dicks, maybe its the christmas cheer?, shelby toni, who knowss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slovers/pseuds/80slovers
Summary: shelby is forced to take her little sister out for a walk to see the christmas lights and now they’re feeding the cute neighbor, toni's dog carrots because he has antlers on.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	The Sugar Plum Princess and the Reindeer Wrangler

“Really, mom?” She groaned and then turned her attention to her little sister.  _ I didn’t know Christmas could get any worse,  _ she thought. Her parents had been making her run errands and babysit since the moment her Christmas break began. 

“Shelby,” Her mother said as a warning.

“Come on! Can’t you just do it? I’m tired, mom!”

“Shelby, I asked  _ you  _ to take your little sister out to see the lights.” Shelby’s mother responded sternly.

“I  _ hate  _ Christmas,” The blonde groaned once more and her mother shot her a glare.

“Stop being such a scrooge, Shelby Marie,” Her mother said with a frown. “Take your sister...  _ Now _ .”

“Alright, alright!” Shelby held her arms up in surrender. Begrudgingly, she made her way into the living room to find her little sister, Phoebe. 

“Thank you!” Her mother called out from the kitchen.

“Christmas still sucks,” She muttered under her breath.

The older girl offered a hand to Phoebe, who sat on the floor playing with her stuffed animals. “Wanna go see some lights?”

Phoebe’s eyes lit up and she jumped off of the ground in excitement. “Yes, yes, yes! Sugar Plum Princess Shelby, you’re the bestest sister ever!”

“I’m your  _ only  _ sister, goober,” Shelby said with a roll of her eyes.

Though she was a pain most of the time, Shelby had to admit Phoebe was absolutely adorable. She watched as Phoebe ran to the coat closet to grab her coat and her snow boots. Phoebe plopped down onto the floor to slide on her boots. 

“I’m ready!” She called out with a wide grin.

“Okay, okay! Let me put on my coat real quick.”

“Hurry up!” Phoebe demanded and proceeded to wait by the door.

Shelby moved to the coat closet to grab her bright blue puffer jacket and put on a black beanie over her head. She took her phone off of the coffee table and slid it into her pocket.

“Bye, mom!” Shelby and Phoebe called behind them as they walked out the door. As soon as the girls stepped outside, the cold air whipped them in the face.

“Ooo! Chilly!” Phoebe commented and zipped up her coat higher. She then started off down the driveway.

“Careful! It’s slippery!” Shelby warned her little sister but it was too late. Phoebe lost her balance and slid down the driveway. Thankfully, Phoebe erupted into giggles instead of sobs. Shelby joined in as she made her way down to the younger girl. “Silly billy! I said be careful!”

“Oopsies!”

Shelby helped her little sister up and held onto her hand as they continued down the street.  _ Ah, if only she were like this all the time,  _ she thought,  _ my life would be heavenly.  _

The girls made their way down the street slowly as they admired the lights and decorations their neighbors had put up. Some of them even had music, which Phoebe marveled at.

“Reindeer!” Phoebe squealed as she ran toward the chocolate lab with antlers on. Shelby let out a little laugh and wished she had the imagination Phoebe had. “Shelby, come on! There’s a real-life reindeer!”

Phoebe was still yelling at her to hurry as Shelby moved down the sidewalk a little more quickly but made sure not to slip. 

“I’m coming, goober!” Shelby yelled back. As she approached the ‘reindeer’, Shelby stared at the decorations and lights scattered about the yard. “Wow, this is so pretty!”

“Thank you!” Someone called out as they emerged from the garage. As the light shone onto the person’s face, a girl (with a major RBF) came into sight. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know someone was out here,” Shelby said with an awkward laugh.

“No worries, it’s always nice to know the hard work paid off.” The girl said with a smile. “Well, I mean… more my brother’s hard work but I’ll take the credit.”

The girl now standing in front of her was  _ very  _ cute and Shelby suddenly became  _ very  _ flustered.

Shelby chuckled with a shrug. “I won’t tell if you don’t!”

“Toni,” The girl offered her hand to Shelby.

“Shelby, nice to meet you,” Shelby shook her hand. Butterflies bubbled up into her stomach as their hands touched. Their handshake was more like a little hand hold… It was a little too long to be considered a handshake.

“Who is this?” Toni asked as she motioned to Phoebe.

“This is Phoebe, my little sister. She  _ loves  _ Christmas lights and––” Shelby stopped herself as she looked down to Phoebe. Her little sister was trying to feed the ‘reindeer’ carrots from her hand. “Uh, I––Phoebe! You can’t just feed him carrots!”

“Why not?” Phoebe asked and looked up to Shelby. “He’s a reindeer, after all!”

“I’m so sorry, oh my God,” Shelby apologized to Toni. She could feel her cheeks becoming a rosy red from embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Toni said before she bent down to Phoebe’s level. “His name is Bubba and he’s  _ very  _ thankful for the energy. He’s gonna need it for the big sleigh ride tomorrow night.”

Toni looked up at Shelby and shot her a wink. Shelby’s stomach fluttered with nervousness and excitement. 

“Thank you,” Shelby mouthed to the girl.  _ Wow, she’s cute  _ **_and_ ** _ sweet,  _ she thought.

“Wait… So, he works for Santa!?” Phoebe asked with wide eyes.

“Shhh!” Toni shushed the young girl. “It’s a secret. Top secret information. Can you keep a secret?”

Phoebe nodded her head quickly and zipped her lips. “I swear!”

Toni pressed a kiss to Bubba’s head and stood up. “Well, thank you for feeding Bubba, Santa will be so thankful.”

“ _ Santa!? _ ” Phoebe screeched with a grin.

“Yes! But remember, it’s  _ top-secret _ ,” Toni reminded Phoebe. “Can’t mouth a word!”

“Okay, I swear,” Phoebe zipped her lips once more.

Shelby watched the interaction between Phoebe and Toni with a small smile. The girl had a tough exterior but she was surprisingly sweet. It was endearing.

“Well, Phoebe, we better get going if we wanna see the whole street, yeah?” Shelby said to her little sister and lifted her up off of the ground.

“Awwwww, but Sugar Plum Princess Shelby” She pouted.

“Don’t say that, you weirdo…” Shelby’s cheeks flushed. “It’s time to go, come on.”

Phoebe then leaned down to pet Bubba once more. “Bye, Bubba. Have fun with you know who tomorrow.”

Toni and Shelby exchanged a smile, one with an unspoken meaning… 

“Say thank you, Phoebe.”

“Thank you, Reindeer Wrangler!” She said with a smile before she started off down the street singing about Bubba the Red Nosed Reindeer. Phoebe stopped and gave Toni and Bubba a wave. “Bye! Merry Chrish-mas!”

“Merry Chrish-mas!” Toni called back and laughed. “Reindeer Wrangler?”

“Thank you, that probably made her whole year,” Shelby said with a smile and then shook her head. “My mom has been on a word of the day kick lately. I guess today’s word was wrangler. Honestly, I have no idea.”

“No problem,” Toni said quietly and looked down at her feet. She then chuckled. “Kids are the best… You know...  _ Sometimes _ .”

“Yeah, definitely…” Shelby said as she too looked down at her feet.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Shelby was handing her phone to the girl, “Do you wanna get coffee or hot chocolate or tea or anything sometime soon? Maybe?”

“Yeah, sure, that sounds nice,” Toni smirked as she grabbed the phone. She tapped for a few moments and handed the phone back to Shelby. “Just call me.”

Shelby’s cheeks flushed as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

“Thank you, Reindeer Wrangler,” Shelby said with a laugh as she pulled away.

“See you around, Sugar Plum Princess Shelby,” Toni said and pressed a kiss to Shelby’s cheek.

Shelby cupped her cheek in shock. Maybe Christmas was finally looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays! i hope you enjoyed this. i had so much fun writing it. it's a bit of a twist for the pair but i thought it would be adorable so! here we are. <3


End file.
